MY BOY
by Akatsuki-itasasu
Summary: Comportándose de aquella manera sólo lograba que quisiera tenerlo para mí. Y así sería. Bakugo sería mío, mi chico.


DISCLAIMER: My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi. Escribo de él sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista ni en los cursis sentimientos que las canciones de la radio clamaban. Me parecía absurdo que la gente creyera que las palabras destino y amor iban bien en una misma oración o que las mariposas revolotearan en un lugar que no fuese un jardín. Sin embargo ahí estábamos los dos, uniendo nuestros caminos en el café de la universidad en una fría tarde de abril. Adentro olía a pan recién horneado y a café, afuera llovía a cantaros y lo seguiría haciendo por un par de días más. Así de romántico, así de inesperado.

Estaba sentado al final de la cafetería, con un libro de física entre sus dedos y su malhablada boca escondida tras la tibia tela de su holgado suéter negro, completamente ajeno a las bulliciosas conversaciones de los demás.

No pude evitar mirarlo por un tiempo demasiado largo. Todo en él me pareció atractivo; desde su desordenado y rubio cabello, su físico desarrollado y hasta la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando se atoraba en alguna página de su libro.

Tuve la sensación de que leer aquellas páginas de física, hacer algunas anotaciones en los márgenes y terminar su latte y su croissant le tomaron una eternidad. La vida nos regaló un instante ajeno a cualquier medida de tiempo, y yo lo aproveche para grabar su malhumorado rostro en mi mente.

De un momento a otro sus rasgados ojos se despegaron del libro y se encontraron con los míos, llamados tal vez por la insistente forma en que le miraba. Sus irises pequeñas eran de un increíble color rojo que me fascino por completo. Solo su mirada bastó para enamorarme de él.

A pesar del nerviosismo que sentía me llene de valor y me acerqué con el pretexto de que su cara me parecía conocida. Él era una persona difícil pero me enorgulleció el hecho de que al menos pude lograr que me hablara un poco sobre él: Su nombre era Katsuki Bakugo, tenía veinte años y estudiaba su segundo año de física en la facultad de ciencias físico-matemáticas en nuestra universidad.

Aquella tarde nuestra conversación resulto en intrascendencias e intermitentes datos interesantes que por el hecho de haber salido de sus delgados labios aun puedo recordarlas en orden. El humor de Bakugo era amargo y a mí me pareció encantador.

Para la semana siguiente ambos almorzábamos ramen picante en un local afuera de su facultad. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había logrado convencerlo pero luego de indagar su horario con sus conocidos y topármelo "accidentalmente" en lugares estratégicos terminó cediendo.

Siempre me consideré bueno para leer a las personas. Graciosamente, Katsuki era muy transparente y fácil de comprender: muy impulsivo, agresivo y arrogante. Maldecía y puteaba a diestra y siniestra, muchas veces sin darse cuenta. Autosuficiente, al punto en que las cosas parecían ir de maravilla si él se encargaba de hacerlo. Y atractivo, logrando robar las miradas de las chicas en su facultad incluso teniendo la nariz roja por el frío.

Todo en él hacía que el estómago me diera vuelcos y que las manos comenzaran a sudarme. La sangre me burbujeaba en todo el cuerpo y mis pensamientos se disparaban en todas las direcciones cuando comenzaba a hablar de él mismo.

En un arranque de valentía, provocado por la cerveza y el picor de los fideos le confesé mis sentimientos a solo unos días de conocerle. No se lo tomó muy bien.

Bakugo me miró desconcertado, me grito una sarta de maldiciones y me ordenó que me alejara o me jodería, dejándome solo en el local con la cuenta sin pagar.

No me desanimé, más bien al contrario. Katsuki me daba la impresión de que ser un animal salvaje, majestuoso e indomable y eso era excitante. Comportándose de aquella manera hacia que quisiera tenerlo sólo para mí.

Y así sería. Bakugo sería mío, mi chico.

A regañadientes pasé un tiempo alejado de él, lo suficiente para que su mal humor se disipara.

Luego de lo que serían los días más largos de mi vida me acerqué de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más cautela.

Me pareció buena idea retomar nuestra relación comenzando a hacer cosas juntos así que íbamos a la biblioteca, corríamos en el parque por las mañanas y de vez en cuando cenábamos en el puesto de Yakisoba cerca de los dormitorios. También le gustaba el montañismo y aunque nunca había sido un fanático de las alturas mirarlo escalar siempre era muy divertido.

Estando cerca de él podía notar sus pequeños hábitos como la manía que tenía por morderse las esquinas de los labios mientras esperaba el almuerzo en la cafetería, su intimidante forma de chasquear la lengua cuando algo le desagradaba y su singular gusto por usar ropa holgada.

También noté, con algo de pesar, que evitaba acercarse al edificio de mi facultad, o al local de la cafetería donde nos conocimos, ¡Ni que decir del puesto de ramen! jamás iba allí, ni siquiera cuando sus pocos amigos se reunían.

"Tal vez le trae malos recuerdos" pensaba restándole importancia. Siempre he preferido concentrarme en las cosas positivas.

Tres meses después, cuando el rumor de que un extraño entraba a la residencia por las noches comenzó a expandirse por el campus, Bakugo decidió que rentar un departamento y alejarse de los dormitorios era lo más cómodo. Por supuesto, no dude en mudarme con él.

Nos adaptamos muy rápido al cambio y logramos formar una rutina que nos funcionara a ambos: Ejercicio por la mañana antes de ir a nuestras clases, las compras por la tarde y las tareas y el estudio por la noche. Cuando el reloj marcaba las doce mi chico apagaba el portátil y ambos nos disponíamos a dormir. Él tenía el sueño muy pesado y yo me aprovechaba de eso para acurrucarme con él y sostener su mano mientras lo abrazaba.

Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas durante un tiempo. Después, mi chico comenzó a ponerse paranoico; Durante el día le escuchaba hacer rabietas porque las cosas se movían de su sitio y por las noches despertaba agitado por un mal sueño. A veces, la idea de que alguien había entrado a nuestra casa le hacía revisar todo el primer piso con un bate en la mano.

Su humor empeoro, los círculos bajo sus ojos se volvían cada vez más evidentes y le costaba concentrarse. Comía muy poco y se mantenía lejos de casa. A veces, hablaba y maldecía solo en su habitación.

"¿Qué dem... esto no estaba aquí ayer…" le había escuchado murmurar al notar las cestas de ropa limpia que yo había tomado de la secadora y dejado en el pasillo para él.

Comencé a preocuparme y a pensar de más cada cosa que decía, al punto en que también creía que había alguien en nuestra casa además de nosotros. A veces, me descubría a mí mismo asegurando cada ventana y cada puerta antes de irme a dormir.

Llegamos a un mal punto en la relación, Bakugo estaba mentalmente exhausto y yo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo ayudarlo.

Una noche, cuando el blondo volvía tardé de la biblioteca recurrí a la única cosa que se me había ocurrido. Mientras se duchaba encendí la televisión de su habitación en uno de los canales eróticos que eran gratuitos el primer mes, o una cosa así decía el folleto. Aliviar las necesidades carnales calmaría las tensiones, eso fue lo que pensé.

Con un bote de lubricante dejado a propósito en la mesita de dormir y una rubia asombrosa en la televisión me dispuse a darle un momento de privacidad.

Subí al ático de la casa y traté de hacer un poco de limpieza mientras Katsuki hacia lo suyo. Por desgracia la acústica era bastante buena y los suaves jadeos de mi rubio se oían claramente. Comencé a pensar de más las cosas, como siempre, y la idea de que mi chico estuviese jalándosela viendo a una rubia voluptuosa me sentó fatal.

Maldije entre dientes y golpee la torre de cajas que estaban frente a mí, ¿no debería ser yo quien alivie sus tensiones sexuales? ¡Maldición! Solo debería ir allá abajo y hacerle el amor hasta que olvidara todo, ese era mi deber…

-¿Quién mierda está allí arriba? – Inquirió Bakugo con molestia.

Un escalofrió me recorrió las vértebras cuando escuche sus pasos descalzos subir las escaleras. Corrí hasta la puerta para cerrarla, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Tu que mierda haces acá?- Gritó lleno de cólera en cuanto me vio. Sus ojos pasearon rápidamente entre todas las pertenencias que tenía en su ático. La realidad le abofeteo la cara. -¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Eras tú! –

Mi chico es un hombre hermoso, pero también es un bastardo imprudente. Si tan solo se hubiese quedado acostado mirando pornografía yo no tendría que llegar al punto de tener que deshacerme de esos bellos ojos enfadados.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, había visto demasiado…

.

.

.

.

El blondo se despertó exaltado gracias al insistente sonido del despertador. Se removió tímidamente entre las tibias sabanas que le cubrían, completamente aletargado. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado a cada movimiento y la oscuridad en la habitación era tan densa que le hacía sentir más lento.

Con parsimonia dio un largo bostezo y tallo sus ojos como parte de su rutina al despertar. Le tomo varios segundos traer su desperdigada atención a la realidad.

Contuvo la respiración. Algo estaba mal.

A su lado un cuerpo se removió, tibio, muy cerca de él.

El terror que recorrió a Katsuki era indescriptible: Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías.

Como pudo salió del mar de sabanas que le envolvían y corrió sin dirección alguna, chocando contra el primer mueble a su paso. Quebrado del dolor, cayó de rodillas hacia adelante, pero la adrenalina y el miedo que sentía lograron hacerlo levantar en medio segundo.

Con el terror gritando en cada fibra de su cuerpo esta vez se dispuso a buscar a tientas una mesa, una pared, inclusive la misma cama que había abandonado, cualquier cosa servía para darle orientación a su aturdida cabeza.

Finalmente, llegó hasta la pared y con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a tantear la rugosa superficie hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Cuando la hubo encontrado no dudó en tomar la decisión de salir, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviese desnudo.

-¿De verdad haremos esto cada mañana?- Escucho una desagradable voz a su lado.

El rubio se giró rápidamente y choco su espalda con la pared mientras por instinto movía la cabeza hacia izquierda, tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella voz entre la densa oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Lo único que percibían sus sentidos era el ruido de su respiración agitada y el frío de la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas; nada más.

Se quedó paralizado, sin moverse ni respirar. Esperaba un golpe, una disparo, algo que lo atacase en cualquier momento y desde cualquier lado. Estaba indefenso y esa era la peor sensación en su vida.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, desgraciado?- Inquirió Katsuki a la defensiva.

El sonido de un par de pies rozando contra el suelo lo pusieron en alerta. Los pasos se alejaron levemente, después escuchó el correr de un cajón al abrirse y finalmente el característico sonido de las cosas en el interior siendo removidas.

\- Suficientes juegos por un día, cariño. Es hora de volver a mí - Murmuro aquella voz con malicia.

El par de pies comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez acercándose a él.

Bakugo se giró rápidamente a la puerta y trató de abrirla, infructuosamente. Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Ahora estaba recostado en el suelo en posición fetal, adolorido y sin aliento. Sentía cómo su cordura escapaba de su cuerpo a medida que aquel líquido entraba por su cuello y comenzaba a quemarle todo el torrente sanguíneo hasta apoderarse de él.

\- Se un buen chico, ¿sí?- Pidió la alegre voz mientras le besaba con suavidad.

El rubio jadeaba, intentando meter aire a sus pulmones. La razón comenzaba a abandonarle cuando su raptor tocaba su cuerpo. Su mente le rogaba que saliera corriendo de ese lugar, su cuerpo se aferraba al hombre que le besaba. La mente del rubio era un completo caos.

Un día más en la vida de Katsuki comenzaba.

* * *

 _¡Hey! Mi primer fanfic de BNHA. Estoy súper feliz de poder escribir sobre mi personaje favorito por fin. Quejas, sugerencias y criticas son bien recibidas y se agradecen mucho (Aunque honestamente no tengo ni la menor idea de como responder reviews aquí, asi que lamento no poder responder en esta plataforma)_

 _Quise dejar al personaje principal del fanfic en el anonimato, siéntanse en la libertad de imaginarse la pareja que deseen._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, muchas gracias._


End file.
